Afterlife Antics
by TheTengwarSisters
Summary: When Merry and Pippin sail to the undying lands, they meet Fíli and Kíli. What will happen when they mix?


Frodo and Sam were watching the sea. They were waiting on a ship, one from Middle-Earth, to arrive at the dock. Every time there was word of a ship arriving, they'd wait. They wanted their friends. Merry and Pippin. Oh how they missed them. Their smiles, laughs, voices. How they moved and how their hair bounced as they walked.

"There it is." Was the whisper from the blonde. He squeezed Frodo's upper arm and ran to the dock.

Frodo smiled and jogged after him, chuckling at the hobbit's way of never being able to walk slower when the ships arrive. They had -literally- all the time in the world. Suddenly Sam started waving frantically for him to hurry up. Frodo smiled and broke into a run. He watched as Merry and Pippin left the ship and were on solid grounds once again.

"Blimey! Look at that! Frodo! Sam!" Pippin exclaimed happily and hugged Sam fiercely, while Merry could only stand and grin crazily. Frodo laughed and hugged Merry. Pippin was after that.

For a while, the four friends were at a loss of words. They hadn't all been together in over sixty years, yet no words needed to be said. They simply enjoyed being complete again. Eventually, Frodo gestured for them to follow and they started walking, Merry and Pippin looking around at the strange land.

Frodo and Sam eventually launched into stories about their time here, and enjoyed the looks of Pippin and Merry at the more ridiculous ones.

"Uncle Bilbo is here too." Frodo told them. "Though, not here here. He's visiting some Dwarven friends of his."

"The friends from his journey?" Pippin asked curiously. And Frodo nodded and smiled.

"They're a serious bunch on the first glance, but are super friendly. Two of them are actually quite like you."

Then Sam froze in his tracks. "Too much like you" and he eyed Frodo.

Frodo shared the same revelation an eyed Merry and Pippin.

"Two Dwarves who're much like ourselves?" Merry said with a grin, turning to his younger cousin. Pippin smiled.

"I'd like to see if your right!" He told Frodo, who blanched on spot.

"Not necessary!" He exclaimed.

But Merry and Pippin simply shared a look and ran off, hoping to find the two Dwarves that were, obviously, destined to be their greatest partners in crime.

Frodo and Sam just glanced at each other before starting to chase after the two excited hobbits, wishing furiously they weren't to run into the Dwarves. But knowing Fíli and Kíli, it was a lost case.

When Frodo and Sam heard excited exclamations from four voices, they shared a scared look and sped up, dreading what they would find.

When they upped the hill, they paled. There they were, Fíli and Kíli, talking to Merry and Pippin.

"This can only end one way.." Frodo muttered.

"So much for our precautions " Sam replied.

"Frodo! Sam!" Kíli shouted. He raised one hand in greeting, the other he had wrapped around Pippin's shoulders. "We were just gettin' to know your friends!"

Fíli nodded in affirmation and Frodo sighed, but still went down to the four beings. Sam on his heels.

"They seem like quite a bit of fun, unlike you spoilsports." Kíli continued.

Frodo smiles. "At least I don't give everyone grey hair" he huffs

Kíli rolled his eyes but continued grinning. "Bilbo's told stories about you in your tweens, so don't go acting all high and mighty." He said with a smirk.

"Aye, but those were my tweens! Nobody's sane in their tweens" Frodo countered, one hand on his hip, and the other having the pointing finger swishing. An exact image of Bilbo.

Fíli rolled his eyes. "What ever you say, _Bilbo._" He teased.

Frodo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, what about introducing Merry and Pippin to the company and go to Bilbo!" Frodo said.

Fíli and Kíli nodded, talking and walking with Merry and Pippin as they returned to the large, Elvish made house they were staying in.

The new arrivals looked with big eyes, the place was huge! From inside you could hear roaring laughter and a comment, made by Gandalf's voice. Merry and Pippin exchanged smiles and barreled inside.

"Gandalf!" They shouted in sync, pushing through the doors and into the main hall where everyone was gathered.

Gandalf and Bilbo turned around with happy smiles, while the dwarves were utterly confused as why there needed to be more hobbits.


End file.
